


Trapped Twins

by planningconquest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Sibling fight, Siblings, Vader kidnaps them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planningconquest/pseuds/planningconquest
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa don't know each other but are trapped in the same castle by order of Darth Vader.





	Trapped Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArdentAspen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentAspen2/gifts).



The trouble had really started the day that Luke had won the most unofficial/official swoop race on Ioinus. His first visit to another planet with his aunt and uncle had been an event that he’d been looking forward to for month on end. After the Darklighters declared that they’d be taking a vacation elsewhere but didn’t want to waste the money they’d spend on room and board. Uncle Owen had been resistant to the idea of leaving the farm for any length of time. He hadn’t refused to come, but it wasn’t smart to leave anything on Tatooine empty for a while. 

Aunt Beru and Luke had gone instead. She, more cautious and Luke, nearly burning with excitement at the idea of space travel and a new adventure. 

Luke sighed deeply and leaned against the multi-paneled glass window, staring out at the enormous, sprawling garden outside it. He rubbed the edge of his tunic again, marveling at how soft and smooth it was. So unlike his farmer's clothes. Clothes he was sure had been tossed into an incinerator as soon as he’d taken them off. 

Ioinus was an enormous planet with a number of attractions for tourists. In the first two weeks there, Luke had had his first water shower and then a bath. He’d eaten food so sweet it made his teeth ache. He’d gone shopping in ridiculous shopping centers that looked like something out of a holo-zine. He’d been snubbed by richly dressed members of high society, nearly mugged by a drunk, been propositioned by more people than he’d ever imagined would be interested. 

Aunt Beru had beaten the last three off with her walking stick, which she’d taken to carrying for show and protection. 

Luke huffed out a breath, remembering the looks on their faces as they were cursed out by a short woman in Rim Huttese, while she waved around a heavy stick.

They’d spent a lot of time together. Enjoying how strange everything was, from the free water at their hotel, to street performers. It wasn’t until that swoop race that he’d started finding trouble. 

Luke grimaced as he remembered how furious Aunt Beru had been when he’d admitted to sneaking out and racing. It’d gone one for a few nights in a row until the entire city was looking for the mysterious racer that had appeared each night to trounch the local and galactic champions on a rented swoop. 

Outside, the sky was bleak and dreary with the threat of rain.   
That had been a lecture of epic proportions. Blistering enough that Luke felt it might have been easier if she’d just punished him instead of dressing him down. 

Admittedly, the racing had been a risk. It was dangerous, and most of the pilots had brought blasters and vibroblades to races. Luke had raced without any weaponry, relying mostly on speed and superior maneuvering to get through the races. He hadn’t known until the next day that who’d he’d beaten. Reading through the racing news on the net and realizing that he’d beaten some of the best pilots in the galaxy. 

He might have gotten cocky. 

The last night of racing he flew against someone he’d learn was known as Black Two, second pilot in the infamous Death Squadron. Second to Darth Vader. 

Darth Vader, who enjoyed watching races enough to sponsor his own pilot in a few races. Darth Vader, who attended swoop races when he had the opportunity. Darth Vader, whose pilot he’d embarrassed and humiliated. Darth Vader, Luke swallowed, who he’d flown in front of six times. 

The same man who’d kidnapped him. 

“Luke!” Luke jolted from his thoughts as Princess Leia Organa stomped into the sitting chamber. Luke thought it was pretty stupid to separate a living room and a sitting chamber, but he wasn’t the one who designed the castle. 

“Leia?” He sat up and wondered what had gotten the princess in such a snit again. Apparently, she’d been in this castle several weeks before he’d been dumped here. Neither knew why they were here, and the major-domo hadn’t given them any information.

“I’ve thought, and I have no idea what he wants with us!” Leia exclaimed, her pretty gown fluttered every time she moved, and it was nearly flopping around as she stomped up and down the room. As she turned, dark brown eyes focused on his face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Luke lied.

“You’re lying.” She told him, and Luke shrugged. Leia was just as astute about these things as he was, even more so given her upbringing. “Luke, what’s wrong?” 

Sometimes he wasn’t sure how to handle her. The few girls he’d known were his aunt, a few women at the markets, and Camie. Leia seemed everything and then more. She was soft and then livid, she cried and then laughed, her moods were quicksilver, and she was so, so, so smart. 

“I’m worried about my aunt and uncle,” he admitted. He looked away and hugged himself. “I just…uncle is taking care of the farm by himself, and I don’t even know if Aunt Beru got off Ioinus at all. I just…” he felt his eyes misting over. He knew what sort of problems would happen if Uncle Owen experienced difficulty. Raiders, Jabba’s men, slavers. His aunt might get mugged or attack or hurt or. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. “They’re all I have. They’re probably so worried and afraid and angry, and I’m here.” He gestured to the beautiful sitting room. From the art on the walls to the bookshelves holding paper books, furniture made from actual wood, and the near constant presence of water. “Like some plaything while they’re out there.” He thought about the harshness of the homestead and how situations like this usually ended up with people like him. 

“I’m sorry, Luke,” Leia said, and she joined him at the window seat. “I’m sorry about your aunt and uncle. I.” 

“Your parents are probably worried about you too,” Luke said quietly, and he rubbed away the beginnings of tears. “If we could just get off this stupid moon.” 

“I think we need to re-evaluate our escape strategy.” Leia folded her hands in her lap so primly that Luke could have forgotten the way she’d punched out one of the officers that lived on the lower levels. 

“I do too.” He bit his lip, “you don’t think that that woman is serious, do you? I mean, I think she is.” 

“Darth Vader,” Princess Leia said, with great authority, “wouldn’t lower himself to spank anybody. Escape is the instinct of every prisoner; we cannot be held like this and not be expected to run away.” 

“Nicest prison I’ve ever seen,” Luke muttered, feeling only a little bitter that she was a planetary princess and he was some farmer. Here, at least, they were on equal footing. They shared a room, separated by curtains. A closet, a refresher, and a set of rooms that made Luke get the feeling his presence here was a surprise to everyone. Nothing here seemed fit for him, and everything seemed to fit Leia perfectly. 

“We still need to escape.” Leia glowered at the gardens, which they were currently banned from. They were ‘grounded’ as the major-domo put it. For their endless escape attempts and how much damage they tended to do during them. Luke felt a little put out that they weren’t supposed to be in the gardens and the soldiers wouldn’t let them out the rooms. He liked the near endless green and how beautiful this place was. 

“Do you think we could go down to the gardens,” he asked. “I really want to go down there.”

“We could…” Leia considered him, “have we tried escaping through the gardens?”

“Um…no.” 

“We tried to sewers.” 

“They dumped us in the fountain before grounding us.” 

“We tried the roof.” 

“Couldn’t climb down.” 

“Through the laundry.” 

“We got stuck there too.” 

“Out the front door.” 

“Got stunned.” 

“Luke,” Leia stuck her hands on her hips, “you’re not making this any better.” 

“We could try the garden,” Luke offered and her annoyed glare only sharpened.

“We’d have to get into the garden first, and we’re both supposed to be banned from the garden.”

“Didn’t you tell me you were planning on running for senator of Alderaan?” Luke asked. “In a year?” 

“Exactly,” Leia winked at him, and he got the sense that they were about to get in trouble again. “Let’s go.” 

Twenty minutes later, Luke was staring at the enormous braided rope of sheets and towels that Leia flung from the open window. 

“Do you even know how to climb?” He asked, and Leia shot him an affronted glare. 

“Just because I’m a princess doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” Luke rolled his eyes, “come on.” 

“Alright,” he watched, bewildered as Leia clambered onto the window sill and began to climb down the rope. He followed when she was a good way down the makeshift rope. When they hit the grass, klaxons sounded. 

Luke swore, and Leia cursed, and they both took off for the distant rear of the garden. Where they both knew a wall stood. 

He was pretty used to running, from bullies, pirates, and scum and during the games with Bigss. He wasn’t used to running side by side a princess.

“Kriff.” He slipped on the soggy grass and nearly collided with an enormous tree.

“Luke!”

“BRATS!” The major-domo's voice, loud and brash, echoed over the garden. “Get. Back. Here!” 

 

“Hold on.” Luke snapped, and he yanked Leia to a halt. She stared at him, confused and furious as he pulled her toward one of the decorative pools. “Act natural.” He grinned when Leia gestured sharply toward the end of the garden and Luke nodded. “Come on, just act natural. Follow my lead!” He straightened his tunic, smoothing down the black fabric and teasing the blue collar back into place. Confused but relenting, Leia followed his lead, and they both began to pace slowly around the pond until the speeders of stormtroopers and the increasingly irate major-domo arrived. 

Luke glanced at them and then went back to his totally inconsequential conversation about swoop racing. 

“What?” The woman glanced around, looking for a trap or some scheme. “Are you doing?” 

“Hello, Captain Troy.” Leia said demurely, “how are you doing?” 

“What are you two planning?” 

“We’re walking in the gardens.” Luke said, waving at the surroundings, “I’m still surprised people can keep and use so much water that they can use it as a decoration. Insane.” 

“You never told me what it was like to be a moisture farmer,” Leia lied. They’d discussed it within the first two days of Luke being a prisoner. 

“Shut up, the both of you.” The woman stormed closer, weak sun glinting off her skin which was almost as dark as Vader’s suit. “What are you two up to?” 

“Walking.” Luke waved, “in the garden.” 

“And the little rope of sheets and towels.” 

“Cabin fever,” Leia told her, breezily. “We can’t be expected to be cooped up in that suite for days on end.” 

“You’ve been grounded less than a day; you pretentious pain in my ass.” Captain Troy holstered her blaster and gestured sharply. “Come back, now.” 

“I’m rather enjoying my walk,” Leia told her, graciously ignoring the woman and continuing walking. 

“Then you’ll enjoy not eating dinner.” Troy told her flatly, “you get going or the next meal you have is breakfast.” 

“Oh?” Luke felt his spirit sink. Leia was just stubborn enough to starve herself just to prove a point, and the captain was bitter enough to allow it. Luke, didn’t like going hungry after several winters of near starvation. 

“If I give you breakfast.” 

“Oh well,” Leia waved them off and walked away. Luke shrugged under the assessing gaze of the major-domo. 

“Royalty,” she snorted, and Luke had to shrug. “I’m assuming it was her idea?” 

“It’s just a walk,” Luke insisted as she escorted toward the castle again. “That’s all.” 

“Uh huh. The day I believe such an obvious lie is the day you ought to just shoot me and get it over with.” 

“I could do that now,” Luke snapped, and Troy surprised him by laughing. 

“Come on; you’re going to want to have plenty of time to try and sneak some food into your pockets for your arrogant princess.” 

Luke flushed but didn’t deny it. “What about my aunt and uncle?” 

“What about them?” 

“Are they are alright?” He glanced at the gardens and then deflated. 

“There’s no…” Troy awkwardly patted his shoulder, “don’t be distressed. Everything will be explained eventually. Lord Vader has..oh…a dozen or so more people to kill before he can come back.” 

“What?”

“I know you heard me, blondie. I’m not repeating myself.” 

“Why should he go kill people?” Luke asked, and the woman shrugged.

“He recently came into some…treasured information. He decided it needed instant, unplanned and reckless acting on.” 

“But what does he want with me?” 

“Hopefully to spank the horrible stupidity out of you,” Troy muttered. The first time she’d voiced that particular threat, Luke and Leia had been speechless for half a day. Now, Luke ignored it. 

“Seriously, Captain.” He shivered and cursed. 

“Skywalker, I don’t know why you leave the room without a jacket.” Troy pulled off her jacket and handed it over. Luke blushed but pulled the thick wool jacket on. “You’re from a hellscape planet. Wear your jackets to keep you warm. Stars know I didn’t order so many just for decoration.” 

“Seriously, why does he want us?” 

“Why do you think?” Troy clasped her hands behind her back, and they slowed down. 

“What?” 

“Why do you think Lord Vader has you here?” 

“Well…I did make his pilot look bad.” 

“Oh?” She was a bit of humor in her word as if she was just a single push from laughing at him. 

“That doesn’t explain all this fancy stuff though,” Luke muttered, and Troy shrugged. 

“Like a prince?”

“Yeah. I mean, Leia is a princess, but I’m just…Luke. Some farmboy from the rim. What do I matter.” Troy seemed almost sad at his proclamation. 

“First, Leia is a princess, and you are a farm boy. There isn’t any shame in being a farmer and trust me, even if that were all you were, you would still be so much more. Let me show you something.” They approached the castle and Troy led him through the beautiful halls and the endless rooms, until they were in a section, he didn’t recognize. 

“What is this?” The door opened, and Luke was ushered into a set of rooms like the ones he shared with Leia. 

“Your rooms. They’re not done yet, but I thought you’d like to know that you’re going to be getting some actual privacy soon.” 

“What about my aunt and uncle?” Luke asked, and the woman blinked. “I can’t stay here! My aunt and uncle need me back at the farm! It’s almost spring! The harvest will be coming up soon!” 

“You’re not going back to that farm, Luke,” Troy said, almost kindly, as if she was trying to figure out how to be patient. “Just…look around. They’re nice rooms. I’ve put a lot of effort toward them. Go on, take a look.” 

“I don’t mind sharing with Leia,” Luke muttered just to be difficult, but he walked into the room anyway. He spent some time wandering around and looking at the art fixtures, the different sort of design they had put into his rooms. 

“You’re room will have a special environmental control so you can make it as hot as you like.”

He bit his lip and shrugged. “Why is this even here? Why am I even getting all this? I don’t understand!” 

“That’s okay,” Troy said, tucked her hands into her pockets. “Come on; dinner is waiting for you.” 

#$#$3

Leia returned a few hours after Luke ate, and did save what he didn’t eat, she looked dejected and annoyed. 

“Electrical sensors and fencing the whole way around. Plus constant patrols, droid, and human. That wall is twenty feet tall.” Leia said, and Luke shrugged. “Aren’t you worried?” She demanded, and Luke tried to lift his depressed mood for something happier. “Luke.” 

“They’re building me a set of rooms,” Luke said, covering his eyes and tried not to cry. He wasn’t sure he was very successful. 

“Luke.”

“I’m going to be a prisoner here forever. I’ve got.” He looked up and then blinked his tears away, “we have to get out, Leia. My aunt and uncle need help. I have to go home.” 

“Huh.” Leia pulled off her soggy jacket and dumped it on the floor and proceeded to their shared bedroom. 

“Leia!” He gave a squeak of outrage and picked up her jacket and stomped over to the door. 

“What?” He held out the wet fabric.

“We do not drop our clothes on the ground,” he said forcefully, “you don’t need to be making such a mess when there’s a hook or a chair nearby.”

“Alright,” she took the jacket slowly, staring at him. Luke realized he must have sounded just like his aunt. 

“Don’t forget to eat when you’re finally dry,” Luke said, raising his chin and making sure the princess knew he wasn’t joking. “When we escape we need our energy.” 

“Right.” Leia suppressed a smile, which he was grateful for. If she’d started teasing him, Luke was pretty sure he would have died. She stepped behind the curtain and drew it closed, and Luke moved into his side of the room and sat on the bed. There was silence until Leia joined him, carrying her dinner. Luke watched as she sat next to him and began to eat. 

“Where do we go if we escape?” Luke asked, and Leia shrugged.

“We go where Vader can’t find us. I think the rebellion.” 

“The rebellion?” Luke wondered if he was destined to always feel stupid around Leia. 

“Yes, they should be able to protect us.” 

“I don’t…alright, but we have to check on Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen before we run off.” 

“Of course,” she ate voraciously and triumphantly. “We escape, nothing Darth Vader does can have power over us.” 

#$#$3

Darth Vader landed at his secondary residence and marveled at the glow of his castle. It was a beacon in the force, glowing and beautiful. The light and fire of Leia, previously Princess Organa. The soft, gentle glow of Luke Skywalker, the brash pilot that had appeared from nowhere. 

“Lord Vader.” Captain Troy waited by the entrance but didn’t venture out in the rain. It was beyond rude, but he was so far used to her quirks that it didn’t even register. “How was the Senate?” 

“In an uproar.” 

“Kidnapping planetary princesses usually does the trick.” Troy agreed as he stomped the water from his boots and accepted a towel. 

“I believe it was the sudden and accidental death of the Emperor.” He replied, “how are my children?”

“Near endless escape attempts.” Troy said, “Luke is fretting over his aunt and uncle.”

“Beru and Owen are fine.” Vader blinked, “Captain, did you not inform them of the nature of their stay?” 

“Sort of, if by the nature of their stay you mean that they’re never leaving? Yes, but not that you’re their father.”

“WHY NOT?” He thundered, and Troy had the gumption to look annoyed at his raised voice. 

“It isn’t my piece of information to tell. If you want to let them know that you are their father, you tell them. You don’t rely on a second party.” 

“My children are not informed?” 

There was a gasp, the kind that meant there was an eavesdropper. Vader and Troy whirled around to see Leia and Luke standing down the hallway, dressed in stormtrooper armor sans helmets to reveal horrified expressions. Vader stared at them and felt his frustration bubble up. 

“You had better not have killed those troopers,” Troy snapped at Luke and Leia.

“They’re unconscious, not dead,” Luke replied, but his eyes didn’t shift from Vader. 

“Oh good, then I’m not needed.” Troy paused just at his side, “you may have to punish them. I keep telling them you would, and I don’t want to be a liar.” Vader didn’t watch her leave but promised that he’d condemn her on some mid-rim world in an office building that overlooked a historic downtown, also housed a spa and a caf shop, and had plenty of tourist spots to visit. She’d suffer then. If he didn’t kill her now. 

She left through a service door, and Vader turned to his astonished offspring. They both had blasters pointed at him. “Drop your blasters,” he ordered tersely, “I will not stand to be held at weapon point in my own home and certainly not by my children.” 

“You can’t be my father!” Luke exclaimed suddenly; his blue eyes shifted from afraid to outraged. “My father was Anakin Skywalker! He’s dead!” 

“Anakin Skywalker?” Leia turned to Luke; her blaster shifted toward the ground. “He was married to Padme Amidala.” 

“I don’t.” Luke shrugged awkwardly, and Vader cursed Obi-Wan. 

“Padme Amidala is my mother!” Leia shouted.

“What?” Luke’s own blaster lowered and Vader took the opportunity to seize them with the force. They flew to him, and he tucked them under an arm. Luke and Leia seemed to remember him. “Siblings?” 

“Twins,” Vader stated, annoyed, “separated at birth by my traitorous master. Yes, Padme Amidala is your mother, and I am your father. Once known as Anakin Skywalker a name I abandoned when I became a Sith.” Neither child seemed willing to speak. “Well?”

“What’s a Sith.” Luke staged whispered to Leia. 

“The opposite of a Jedi.” She hissed back, and Luke shrugged helplessly. “Force! Why are you…!” She didn’t say anything in particular, but Vader sensed that the implication of Luke’s ignorance was enough. 

“I am not an idiot!” Luke shouted, and they turned on each other. Luke burned with wounded pride and tender insecurities, and Leia was furious and defensive enough that Vader thought Luke might have had a point in his anger. 

“I didn’t say you were!” Leia shouted back, and Vader was forgotten. 

“You’ve been acting like I’m an idiot ever since I was dumped here! Like I’m some stupid moron who couldn’t find my own ass in a sandstorm!” 

“If the shoe fits!” Leia shrieked, clearly having reached the end of her royal manners and her already limited patience. 

“You don’t even know what its like to be a farmer you stuck-up, spoiled royal brat!” Luke shouted, his voice echoed over the room. 

“I’d rather be spoiled brat than some ignorant hick who scraps at dirt like it’s a real life!” 

Appalled, Vader could only watch with the horrified fascination as the argument dissolved into a spitting match in languages that the other didn’t understand but that Vader understood easily. He knew that Luke called Leia something nearly unspeakable in Huttese and that Leia uttered phrase about Luke in Old Aldera, so vile that it would have made Queen Breha nearly faint in outrage. 

Before it could dissolve into a violent slapping match, something the force told him was only a few second away, he intervened. Without a second thought, he abandoned the blasters and seized the twins by their ears. 

He waited until they were finished cursing and he yanked them closer. 

“How dare you.” He seethed, holding them tightly enough that they both stood on their tip-toes and were gaping at him. Their hands were wrapped around his wrists in a futile effort to make him loosen his grip. 

“Let go!” The twin cry made him snort. 

“You,” he turned to Leia, who boldly glowered back. “Know better than to treat anyone with such appalling disrespect. No matter their background, you respect their lives and their choices. Yes, Luke was raised a farmer. No, he does not have the dedicated schooling of a princess. He has certain skills and knowledge that you do not possess, do not ever be so arrogant as to assume that yours is somehow superior.” Leia gaped. “And do not think I did not understand your insults, daughter.” Now her expression was fearful, “do not utter such foul language again.” He turned his attention to Luke who seemed bitterly triumphant at her scolding. Vader shook Luke slightly, “you,” the blond startled, “given your background and history you also know better than to call your sister something so disgusting. If I ever hear that word from your mouth again about anyone I will ensure that you will be properly motivated never to speak it again.” 

“What did he call me?”

“What did you call me?” Luke demanded over Vader’s arm. They yelped as he pulled their ears. 

“Children!” 

“Hey!” They still seemed furious and burning with their anger. Enough so that Vader assumed that he couldn’t leave it at a simple scolding. He pulled them along, ignoring Troy’s triumphant glee.

“Come.” He ordered as if they had a choice at this point. They stewed in petulant silence as he escorted them to his office. He might have been a little forceful when he made them sit in the two chairs there, but he didn’t mind. Perhaps he’d been too optimistic about their relationship. Maybe he should have anticipated how different their upbringings were. “This is unacceptable.” He told them, taking a seat at his desk and glowering at the two. “You are siblings. Luke and Leia, children of Padme Amidala. I am your father, once known as Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader. You will not question me about my previous life. Yes, you were separated at birth.” 

Luke and Leia glowered at each other but said nothing. Finally, Luke mumbled something and Vader held up his hand. 

“What?” Luke mumbled again, and the Sith repeated himself. 

“Are they okay?” Luke asked, arms crossed and looking more and more like a child in dress-up as he pouted in his stolen armor. 

Vader vividly remembered Beru stormed her way into his office and smacking him with a walking stick, shouting for her nephew. She’d scared the wits out of a dozen stormtroopers and officers and had smacked Captain Piett in the shins with her stick until he was limping. It had only been the day after Luke’s kidnapping, but Beru was smarter than the average citizen. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out who would want to kidnap some scrawny pilot. He’d managed to seize her stick but the explanation that he had every right to Luke as his father had only dissolved into a screaming match. 

There might be a small cult following of Beru among the stormtroopers, but he couldn’t be sure. 

“Your aunt and uncle are well enough.”

“What is well enough?”

“They are reunited, and the harvest is being taken care of.” Owen had bullied the troopers he’d assigned to him for protection into helping with farm chores. “You will be speaking with them tomorrow.” Luke seemed to ease up, his bitter expression lightening and he stared at the wall with a relieved expression. “Leia, you will also be speaking to your adoptive parents tomorrow. You will both be fortunate if I do not tell them of your atrocious behavior this evening.” Both teenagers froze and exchanged a look. “Now, you do not believe me, there is the way I can convince you.” He held out a datapad for the both of them. “These are the results of a blood test. It will verify the truth.” Leia reached over and snatched it, and she froze. Luke took it and swallowed hard. “Now, you will both be quiet for the next hour.” 

“What?” Luke turned to him blankly. “Why?”

“Quietly,” Vader reiterated and his sons befuddled expression was almost enough to treasure. 

“What about the Emperor?” Leia asked.

“Princess, sitting in silence means that you are not permitted to speak.” 

“Why not?” She demanded.

“I think this is time out,” Luke whispered his eyes on Vader’s mask. 

“It is.” Vader agreed with his son, who blanched. 

“I am fifteen! I do not need a time-out!” 

“Your behavior says otherwise,” Vader replied, “silence, daughter. Before I agree with Troy’s assessment of the both of you.” Leia paled but fell silent. Luke pouted but said nothing further. 

He did explain himself an hour later. How he’d murdered the Emperor and taken the throne. No, he told Leia, he wouldn’t hand the government right back to the Republic. Yes, he was Luke’s father, and yes, he knew how to fly. No, he wouldn’t mind taking Luke flying with him. 

Yes, he was their father, and they were siblings, and he hoped he’d never see another example of such pettiness from them. No, the conversation had gone on for two hours, so yes, it was time for the two of them to go to bed. No, they couldn’t stay up another longer. No, they couldn’t keep those stormtrooper uniforms. Thank you, both for apologizing. Yes, they could speak to their adoptive families tomorrow. 

BED! When he’d finally ushered them out of his office and to their shared suite, he felt exhausted. 

Parenting was difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Super inspired by ArdentAspen2 's Escape the Tower piece. There is an accompanying fic but I was inspired.


End file.
